In A Demons World
by tomatepompom
Summary: 'In this world, danger is everywhere. It's kill or to get killed. Especially ... when you meet him.' AU About the RPG thing Haikyuu Quest. There probably won't be any romance in this story at all, so if you are looking for that: I am sorry. It's pure friendship and bromance. Warnings: Blood mentioning, character deaths. Status: Incomplete


_There is standing a big, big wall from meters high and there doesn't seem to be an end to it in front of me, a huge gate is waiting for me to enter it with spikes that will_ _ **pierce**_ _right through your body when you try to climb over it. On the wall in the middle there is a sign for the guild with a crow feather on it. A soft breeze is blowing through and past the green leafs of the big trees that are surrounding the huge place to make the building more hidden._

 _Karasuno Guild._

 _And I, Hinata Shouyou, will be joining this guild from today on._

* * *

Karasuno Guild. A guild that takes in any member who would like to become a fighter. A hero. Anyone is welcome, as long as you want to fight against evil - of which there is a lot in this world. After years of waiting, Hinata Shouyou is finally old enough to become a member of any guild he wants to join and train at with a goal to become the best swordsman in the world.

Taking a deep breath, the young man stares at the gate in front of him. It is now or never. Taking in another deep breath, Hinata takes a step forward, reaching out with a hand to place it on the ice cold iron bars to open up the gate. Once the iron doors of the gate open, there is no way back anymore.

But, just when he is about to place his hand on the bars, an arrow gets shot past Hinata. ''Eeeek-!'' The small man jumps back, seeing how it land right in front of his feet and his eyes are wide. Is he being attacked? Here, at this place? Looking around to see where it came from, Hinata notice someone walking up.

A tall guy - 20cm taller than the orange haired male approach closer. A bow in his hand and arrows in a socket on his back. The guy has got black hair and grey eyes, wearing a green cape. He seems to be an archer. ''Oh, sorry. I missed.'' The archer says when he gets closer and looks down at Hinata.

Staring up to the guy, Hinata is speechless for a moment, until he finally finds his tongue back and grit his teeth. Did this guy just shoot that arrow on purpose at him? If so, Hinata will be sure to teach him a lesson. Making his hand into a fist, the shorter male starts to jump to the archer. ''What's your problem!?'' He starts to yell - holding up a fist to the raven haired male and quickly gets into a defense mode since Hinata doesn't have a weapon with him. ''A-Are ya looking for a fight?! Shooting at me and stuff, c-come get at me, I ain't scared!'' Yet he is trying his best to prevent his legs from shaking.

Raising an eyebrow, the archer doesn't say anything for a moment. ''Not really...'' He says, but then reaches behind him with his hand to grab an arrow, lifting his bow up too and seeming to aim at Hinata again - but soon enough aims a little higher again and shoots an arrow at something. ''Yush, got it.'' The stranger says.

Looking over to where the other was aiming at, Hinata notice a snake laying on the ground and bleeding some with how the arrow got shot right through the animal. Blinking, Hinata stares and stands there for a good minute. ''...What...?'' So, this guy wasn't attacking him, but this snake? ''What's this about?!''

Walking to the dead animal, the archer picks up the snake. ''You're lucky I was there.'' He starts. ''This guys was trying to attack and bite you.'' He explains, taking the arrow out of the snake's dead body and throw it away. ''You didn't hear it coming? You should pay better attention to your surroundings. Also, do you not have a weapon? This is a guild, you know.'' Because he doesn't see Hinata having one.

''I-I-'' How rude! Of course Hinata didn't hear it coming, snakes attack their prey in silence! Gritting his teeth some and trying not to blush from embarrassment, the shorter male tries to defend himself. ''I do know this is a guild! I am a member here - well, I mean, not yet, but I am going to be one! And I am going to be the best swordsman in the world too! I ... I don't have a sword yet or anything though, because I am new... but I am working on it! Who are you anyways!?'' This guy is so rude, who does he think he is? Ugh, and from what Hinata has seen so far, his skills as an archer are pretty good too. Is he some archer king or whatever?

''My name is Kageyama.'' The archer replies, frowning some. ''Joining? Hmf, are you serious? You can't join a guild unless you have a weapon at least! Everyone knows that, what are you, stupid?'' Kageyama puts away his bow, placing it on his back next to his arrows. He places a hand on is hip then.

''I'm not stupid! And like I said: I am completely new here! Don't judge me, fight me!'' Hinata angrily yells. This guy is seriously ticking him off here. He is so rude. ''Wha...What about you, are you a member here?'' If so, then at least Hinata can go in with him. to enter the guild

''No. But I am going to join from today on.'' Kageyama replies, stepping up to the gate. ''So, move aside. I don't have all day.'' As rude as it is, Kageyama pushes Hinata lightly aside to give him some space. Kageyama is focused on his jobs and missions after all and doesn't want to waste any time by talking to this kid who claims to be becoming a swordsman. Without a weapon. It's pathetic.

But, just as Kageyama is about to open the gate, Hinata is quick to grab him, pulling him back and reach for the doors of the gate to open them himself. Of course the archer gets annoyed by this and starts to push back at Hinata. ''Hey! Quit it, I don't have time for you - dumbass!'' The archer grumbles as he gets into a tugging fight with the shorter male.

''I was here first, so let me go inside first!'' Hinata snarls back at him - tired of always getting pushed back just because of his height or lack of skills in things. He's still learning, dammit. Hinata has a goal and wants to make his dream come true, is that so hard for people to accept?

''Hah? Why are you trying so hard to get in - You don't have a weapon, you can't join. They'll reject you, I am only helping you here so be a little more grateful to me.'' The raven haired male says, ending up holding Hinata's wrist now and the other one holding Hinata's hand.

''Help me with what? You're only pushing me back! Like they all do! I am sick of it! You can't tell me what to do!'' Jumping some, the shorter male pushes Kageyama down on the ground, being on top of him - only ending up rolling on the ground together and continuing their fight and yelling things at each other. It totally is getting out of hand.

But, thank God for them (or not) the real help finally comes. The gate opens and the two of them don't even notice. From the inside, an elf steps out and his eyes widen at the sight of two people fighting in front of the guild. ''You two, stop that!'' He says, but unfortunately the two fighting males don't hear him. The elf wish for them to listen and as much as he doesn't want to jump in between them, he has to. Getting closer, he quickly grabs Hinata by his shirt and pulls him off of Kageyama. ''I said stop it! Jeez. I was already wondering where all that noise was coming from. So, it was you two. Tell me: who are you two and what are you doing in front of the guild? Your behavior cause visitors to leave and give us a bad name, we don't want that!''

Sticking his tongue out at Kageyama after getting pulled away from him, Hinata looks up to the elf who just grabbed him and jumps back - standing behind Kageyama instead when the archer gets up too. ''Ack! Demon!'' The shorter male points, talking about the elf's pointy ears. The elf blinks at that.

''Wh- Idiot! That's no demon! That's an elf. See? His ears are longer, don't be so rude.'' Kageyama hisses and grabs Hinata's head to make him move forward. ''Use your brain and apologize.'' Kageyama pushes Hinata's head down some.

The elf stares at the duo and then laughs softly. ''Ah...I..It's okay.'' He says, shaking his head some with a friendly smile. He gets that sometimes, he is used to it.''Ah. Let me introduce myself: I am Sugawara Koushi, the assistant of this guild. It's nice to meet you two.''

''Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you. I am an archer.'' Kageyama bows lightly with his head as he introduces himself to Sugawara. Hinata lifts his head up again, rubbing his head a little when Kageyama let go. He glances from Kageyama to the elf and then back to the archer again before quickly doing the same thing the raven haired does.

''My name is Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet ya!'' He quickly says, also introducing himself then. ''I am a swordsman - well, I want to become one.''

Sugawara nods some, looking at the two. ''Nice to meet you two. So, what brings you here? I don't think I have seen you two before around here. You're new?'' The elf asks, as an assistant he has to know everything as to why they pay a visit.

''Actually, I'd like to join this guild if it's possible.'' Kageyama starts. ''I have been wanting to join a guild for quite some time now and I came across this one. And my skills as an archer are quite good if I must say so myself. So, I hope I can join this guild. If not, I'll accept that and thank you for your time.''

A hum comes from Sugawara noting that. ''Well, you do look quite skilled.'' He smiles. He thinks some for a moment before stepping aside. ''Feel free to come in. I think the headmaster would be interested in you too.'' A nod comes from Kageyama then, saying a small 'thank you', but then Hinata jumps in and yelling around.

''Me too!'' He says, looking up to the elf who stares at the shorter male and takes a small step back with how close the other suddenly is. ''Me too. I want to join this guild too! I...I may don't have a weapon or the skills yet...since I am totally new. But I want to learn and improve if that's possible! I want to become the best swordsman in the world - make any demon and monster fear for me. I may be short, but I do think it is possible for me. So...please. Let me join this guild!''

''I-'' Sugawara opens his mouth, wanting to tell Hinata it is not possible for him unfortunately to join if he doesn't have a weapon yet, but then he sees the younger's eyes and see how much the shorter male means it. That he has got a dream. Well, the elf could always try and convince his boss about letting him join... ''Alright.'' Sugawara smiles, nodding. ''Come in.''

Getting permission to go inside, Hinata is totally overwhelmed. He cheers happily and jumps to the entrance to go inside. He is so happy. Kageyama mutters something - telling Hinata to act normal and don't get his hopes up so high since he is still getting warned about not having a weapon. The shorter male ignores the raven haired archer, walking next to him.

Sugawara follows the two, sighing two, he feels they are going to become real trouble makers. When he is inside, he closes the gate behind him again and walks after the two males. He hopes it's going to be okay. He isn't so worried for Kageyama to join and get accepted since he has got a weapon, but he is worried for Hinata since he has got absolutely nothing. The elf will try his best to convince the headmaster for sure to get him accepted.

''Hey! Mister elf, who i the headmaster? Is he nice?'' Hinata calls as he waits with Kageyama for the Sugawara to catch up with them to lead the way inside the guild.

''It's Sugawara.'' The grey haired male reminds him and then hums some. ''Yeah, he is nice. But, not when he is angry. Then you should run.'' He laughs softly. ''Also...just warning for you two: don't make him angry. Your behavior in front of the guild outside is not something we accept here. So, please don't fight - in any way. Daichi - the headmaster really won't accept it and will kick you out right away, okay? You two are lucky I am letting you in. So, please don't mention about it either.'' Because Sugawara doesn't want to get in trouble either.

''I understand. And I apologize for making trouble in front of your guild. I understand it isn't allowed and could cause trouble for you too. I am sorry.'' Kageyama says and the elf is glad the archer understands - until Hinata opens his mouth and speak up.

''Well, I don't, Because, archer king here was really rude to me. So, I won't say sorry to him.'' Hinata shrugs. And of course Kageyama is about to punch Hinata at this, especially when he hears the word 'king'. What the hell, he is no king!

''You don't have to- But, please, _please_ don't fight in front of the headmaster alright? Outside the guild and anywhere else far from it is fine, just...not here and especially not where the boss is around. Promise?''

The both say a small 'yeah', which is actually good enough for the elf. He wonders for how long those two will be able to keep their promise though. Leading the way, Sugawara stops at a certain room with two pillows resting on the ground. ''Sit down and wait here, I'll call and let the headmaster know you two have arrived.'' The grey haired elf says and walks away once more.

Sitting down, Hinata glances around some. It is so big in here. Just like he expected it would be. He also really wonders if he can get into this guild. It's been his dream for so long and if it really doesn't work because of him not having a weapon then... yeah, the orange haired male will be mad. Pissed. It'll be so, so unfair. And he might let the headmaster know that then - getting kicked out or not.

Not much later, the elf returns followed by another male who is slightly taller than Sugawara. He doe seem friendly at first glance. ''Kageyama, Hinata, I'd like to introduce you two to the headmaster.'' The grey haired male says as he stands next to the other guy.

Standing up quickly, Kageyama and Hinata greet the head of the guild. First impression is always the most important. The head of the guild narrows his eyes some at the two as he checks on them. The raven hared seems to be quite tall and the orange haired one... not.

''Hello.'' He then starts. ''My name is Sawamura Daichi, the head of this guild - like Sugawara, my assistant, probably informed you two already about. A nod comes from the two new visitors at that. Daichi nods too. ''Good, that makes things more easier. May I ask what bring you here?'' Of course Sugawara already informed Daichi as to why, but he would like to hear it coming from them personally.

''Hello.'' Kageyama starts - since he is sure he can join with the skills he has. ''My name is Kageyama Tobio, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would like to join your guild. I am an archer. I hate to brag, but with my skills I guarantee you won't be disappointed.'' The archer hopes to convince Daichi with this to accept him.

''An archer, I see.'' Daichi hums some. They already do have quite a few archers in their guild, but not this young. ''Hmn, if you say you're really that good, I'd like to have you here.'' He smiles.

Of course Kageyama isn't surprised, he already expected to get accepted without any trouble. ''Thank you! I won't disappoint you!'' The archer bows his head some.

Then, Daichi glances over to Hinata and waiting for the shorter male to speak up since the boy looks like he wants to say something. ''..Me too!'' Hinata starts. ''I'd like to join this guild as well. I don't have a weapon or the skills yet though, but I'd like to become a swordsman. I hope this is no problem - and i will try hard! I will do my very best and I won't disappoint you either. So... please, _please_ let me join in!''

Glancing over to the elf, Daichi tries to see Sugawara's opinion about it. Of course the elf can not decide what the other should do since _he_ is the boss here. Sighing softly, Daichi seems to be thinking some. ''I...We usually don't let new people with no experience join-''

''But I will train hard and do my best, let me prove it I am worth it!'' Hinata won't even let Daichi finish his sentence. He is this desperate to join this guild. ''You won't regret it - I promise!''

''...But I'll make an exception for you.'' He goes on and Hinata seems to pause his own actions. ''Because you do seem promising, I must say. Train hard and keep it up like you say you will and I'll let you stay.'' Daichi smiles at the younger.

With big eyes, Hinata stares up to the headmaster and a huge smile forms on his face, jumping up and down as he cheers. ''For real?! Thank you so much! Woohoo!'' The shorter male is _so_ happy right now.

Sugawara smiles too when he sees Hinata so happy. It is a side from Daichi not many people know. When he sees something promising in someone, he'll give them that chance.

Calming down after a few minutes, Hinata is still very overwhelmed by everything. He stares at his hand and makes a fist as he can't help but keep grinning, then he looks up to the sky.

''I'll become the best swordsman in the world.''


End file.
